


Blackout

by PariTMG



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Petes a lil protective, Sonny gets into a fight, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Sonny gets beat up during the blackout and comes home to Usnavi





	Blackout

Darkness. Complete, utter, Darkness. Sonny was at the store when the blackout hit. Usnavi had told him to look after it while he went on his date with Vanessa. Sonny disreguarded Usnavi's orders to make Graffiti Pete leave if he saw him and invited him over just before everything went dark.  Everyone was panicking, running around and yelling. Sonny ran outside and tried to pull the grate down.

"Yo! Yo! They throwin’ bottles in the street! People lootin’ and shootin’ Sonny, they wanna see a robbery we gotta keep movin’!" Pete tried to pull Sonny away from the grate. Sonny yanked his arm away.

"Naw, man, I can’t leave we gotta guard the store!" Sonny insisted, trying to pull the grate down again.

"They gonna bombard the store until you ain’t got a store no more!" Pete argued, pointing towards the street.

"I got a baseball bat on a rack in the back," Sonny replied

"I got a couple of Roman candles, we can distract the vandals!" Pete shifted to his side and put a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Hey yo I see some thugs comin’  
Man, we gonna get jacked up!" Sonny grabbed Pete's arm.

"Gimme a light, I’ll be right back. Back up—" Pete grabbed a lighter from Sonny and lit a candle pushing it towards the crowd of thugs. Sonny stood ground behind the bigger boy in front of the store.

Thugs ran at them, one got past Pete and ran towards Sonny. He got a blow to the jaw and staggered back towards the store but didnt let that thug past him. Surprisingly, being Sonny was a small boy, he got the thug onto the ground. 

Pete ran off the other thugs and turned to Sonny. The thug on the ground landed a few punches before Pete got to him. Sonny was relieved when hesaw nobody got to the store and that the last thug was sent on his way.

Pete helped Sonny up. Sonny winced at a pain that seared through his wrist.

"Are you alright, Sonny?" He asked.

"M-my wrist hurts..." Sonny replied. Pete caressed Sonnys cheek and rubbed his thumb over it.

"You're bruising." Pete said. "Let me take you home."

"Navi's gonna be mad at me." Sonny replied. Pete wrapped his arm around him and they started towards where the De La Vegas lived.

"Why?" Pete asked.

"Well, Ive fought someone and Im late," Sonny replied, "And Im with you, he told me not to be with you... in particular."

"Ah, well, I can take the heat with Usnavi, Lets just get you home. Ill go back and watch the store."

 

XXX

"Sonny, Ya late," Usnavi said as his cousin entered the house. He held up a flashlight and Sonny winced at the bright light shining into his eyes. "What happened, Sonny?" Usnavi lowered the light.

"Cuz, before you start scolding me, I was protecting the store." Sonny replied.

"You shoulda been protecting yourself, Son," Usnavi told him.

"Thugs were trying to bombard the store and-"

"You took them on yourself?" Usnavi raised a brow.

"Y-yeah... I beat one up the others were ran off." Sonny rubbed his neck with his free arm. 

"Sonny, havent i told you not to fight anyone-"

"Yeah but-" Sonny stopped.

"But what?" Usnavi asked.

"You would've done the same thing, Cuz'..." Sonny furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. He was careful not to hurt his wrist anymore than he already had. Usnavi sighed.

"You're right." Usnavi said.

"So you're not-"

"Im not mad at you, Sonny..." Usnavi looked at his wrist and his face. "Where all are you hurt?"

"Just my wrist and my cheek..." Sonny told him. Usnavi took his cousin's hat off and ruffled his curls.

"Lemme get you fixed up." Usnavi got a first aid kit and sat Sonny down on the couch. He sat in front of him and wrapped up his right wrist. 

"Thanks, Cuz..." Sonny smiled. Usnavi smiled back and gave him an ice pack to keep the swelling down.

"Id do anything to help my baby cousin." Usnavi got up and placed a small kiss on Sonny's forehead.


End file.
